Technologies for producing capacitors (including electrolytic capacitors and ceramic capacitors) are being pushed to their practical physical limit. Traditionally, high capacitance density is achieved either by high surface area such as in tantalum electrolytic capacitors or carbon double layer capacitors. Alternatively, high capacitance density may be achieved by thin high dielectric constant (K) dielectric materials such as used in multi-layer ceramic capacitors. Despite these advances, problems remain. In particular, the demand for high capacitance density is ever increasing beyond limits associated with such methodologies. High capacitance density is a highly desirable feature for making smaller electronic devices.
What is needed is a capacitor which allows a high capacitance density to be achieved. It is therefore an object, feature, or advantage of the embodiments disclosed herein to provide a capacitor and a method of manufacturing a capacitor which allows a high capacitance density to be achieved.
One or more of these aspects will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.